


欲望出逃

by GeiTang



Category: Venom（movie 2018
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 21:56:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16962204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeiTang/pseuds/GeiTang
Summary: Carlton在Riot眼里是祭品，也是爱人Riot在Carlton眼里是疯子，也是爱人





	欲望出逃

**Author's Note:**

> *Riot是一直爱Carlton的，在他看来Carlton的伤害都贪玩的小把戏。  
> *Carlton属于斯德哥尔摩（大概

“额，今天Brock先生的采访您还去吗？”

“告诉那位先生今天我可能有点私事。”

没有人注意到老板的异样，嘴角挑起的亲切微笑让他看起来没有任何不对劲。Eddie则莫名其妙的被助理小姐请出了生命基金会的大楼，听说是Drake博士今天突然有事要忙。Eddie当然不会觉得素未谋面的科学家对他有偏见，但是眉头越皱越紧也是真的。

「是Riot。」

“哈？你们那个倒霉首领，他来侵略地球吗？”

Eddie语气里的不以为意让Venom沉默了，他也没有想到Riot会跟过来，看来自己还是低估了那个祭品对他的吸引力，Venom并不担心Carlton的生命安全，事实上他们的合作关系已经结束了，Carlton对于他来说不过是个前盟友。

「别去蹚浑水Eddie，为了你的安全。」这才是他担心的事。

这是Carlton第一次觉得自己的家很陌生，整个房间只有床头灯微微亮着，在夏日灼热的气息里散发出一股危险的气息。 

Carlton赤身裸体的坐在他的靠椅上，双手被拉到椅背上捆住，双腿被大敞开，牢牢的绑在椅子下边的两条腿左右，他可以从穿衣镜里看到那个羞耻的小肉洞，银灰色的流体让他的四肢完全不能动弹。Carlton知道自己完了，Riot找到他了，他从来没想过他会跟着自己来地球。

“啪！” 突然出现的触手打在了他脸上，细腻的皮肤出现了一条红痕，锁骨，前胸都被印上了疼痛的痕迹，他却连挣扎都做不到。

「在你死之前别想摆脱我，你真蠢Carlton，和Venom一样没脑子。」

Riot誓言般的危险言辞在随着耳朵的轰鸣，如同魔咒般的一字一句强行挤进Carlton的脑子，小科学家死死的咬住嘴唇，脸上的疼痛让泪水不自觉的蓄进眼眶，沿着因为抽打红肿火热的脸颊流了下来，他没有别个选择，只有配合才能活下去的可能。银灰色的触手贴住他的身体，慢慢的抚弄着蜜色的肌肤，在经过微隆的乳房时，分化的指尖狠狠一掐。  

“啊……” 疼痛让Carlton忍不住叫出声来，但是他是被禁锢在这里的，没有任何办法躲避。  

「看看你淫荡的样子，乳头还硬了。” 」Riot转到他身后用触手缠住细嫩的脖子，镜子里的人一点都不像平时严谨的自己，肉穴一张一合的吐着水，沿着幽谷留到紧致的后穴，棕色的乳头像巧克力一样挺立，Riot伸出舌头舔弄，巧克力里有他们的必需品，他知道Carlton不是，但是他比巧克力甜的多，「你是人类的omega，注定被那些粗暴的alpha压在身下操你的小洞。」

Carlton痛苦的摇头，胸口传来的疼痛让他呼吸都变得困难，更糟糕的是下身的如潮的痒，Riot说的话让他很难受，他不愿意承认自己的性别被歧视的事实，总能改变的，他不可能限于现在的成就。

视线像被牢牢的粘在了银色的身影上，迷乱的看着他在镜子里的动作──胸脯上已经附上了巨大的手爪，有一小根触手沿着背脊滑到肉洞周围，带着他的身心齐齐颤动。下体有熟悉的快感伴着身体的热急剧的盘旋起来，Carlton咬着唇，知道已经快到了，呼吸渐渐急促，而这个时候，Riot将他的腿想上一拉，露出了最私密的那一处入口，随后盘在一边的触手无情的插入了狭窄的肉穴里面！ 

“啊！” 肉穴刚刚在并不温柔的玩弄下已经有些红肿，突如起来的的插入让本已紧了一些的地方猛的一颤，「看到了吗？我的触手在操你，而你，Carlton博士，像个妓女一样哭叫和流水。」

“别说……啊……嗯……” 本就已经泄出来了，乳头在他手爪的蹂躏下已经开始发热，身体已经到了高潮的边缘，可是那根触手不紧不慢的一下一下抽动着，连带那只玩弄乳肉的手爪动作也一并放缓。本已快到顶点的身体渐渐有些放松，急促的呼吸随着他的动作渐渐慢了下来，可是呼吸声却愈发沉重。Riot完全掌握了Carlton身体的节奏。 

镜子里可以清晰的看到，触手在紧缩的肉穴中一插一拔，每次都会带出白色的液体。耳边滋滋的水声连同眼前色情的动作，让Carlton口干舌燥, 他从来没有经历过这样淫靡的场面。

“快一点，快一点……啊……” 可怜的omega已经无法忍受这样的折磨，身体因为得不到更多想要的东西而发烫，他妥协了，像渴望慰藉的欲望妥协。

「别忘了，这是个惩罚，贪吃的小荡妇。」

Riot比他更了解这具身体，肉穴里的触手刮蹭着内壁，欲望无法得到满足的人渴望更多东西塞进那张喂不饱的小嘴，Riot什么都知道，Carlton想要什么，这样直白的表述让他很满意。

“啊……Riot……求你...” 肉穴被磨得太热太痒了，Carlton抑制不住的喘息连连，下身本能的紧缩，挤压着异物请求获得更多的快乐。Riot稍稍又慢了一些，另一根触手也插入了里面。  

“两根……不行……” 穴口的疼痛让Carlton的眼泪不停的掉，困在椅子上的身体在Riot的抽插下几乎无法维持平衡。乳肉在这样的重击下也开始上下抖动，在镜中摇曳出淫靡的波浪。好淫荡，不能这样的，可是怎么办，Carlton无力的看着镜子里湿漉漉的自己，现在他已经无法阻止住身体的本能反应。  

第二根触手的插入将小穴撑得更开，每一次的摩擦也更深更重，快速而准确的操着最敏感的地方，肉穴被迫接纳吞吐，随着Riot的插拔向外飞溅出了蜜汁，蜜汁渐渐密布在试衣镜的下方，那镜面上乳白色的小点渐渐增多，上面一点一滴的展示出了小科学家动情的证据。  

身体渐渐的紧绷起来，喘息已经变成了分不出是哀求还是快乐到极致的低泣，眼角的泪珠不停的渗出，积累了很多次、随着共生体的撩拨掌控的快感，已经渐渐的聚集到最顶端，但是在这个时候Riot停了下来，下体陡然涌上的空虚让Carlton崩溃哭出了声。

“Riot！求你……求您，别这样……”

太难受了，他会死的，热潮没有因为Riot的停止而消退，反而像海啸一样将人溺毙其中，情潮让蜜色的皮肤染上了一层淡粉色，Carlton主动侧过头去含住Riot的舌头却很快被他夺回了主动权，科学家香软的小舌头被那根有力的软肢搅的发麻。

“我应该怎样？Carlton？”

“操我……给我……满满的…” Carlton哭的没有力气了，声音有点发哑，不过说淫荡话的时候该死的诱人。

Riot把阴茎状的巨物塞进去的时候男人的身体剧烈的颤抖起来，一股液体无法抑制的从肉穴口喷射而出，越过异物射到了镜面上，好多，有好多水……Carlton的手紧紧的抓住椅子的把手，因高潮而无法发出声音，只有被咬的通红的小口大大的张着，一丝粘稠的液体从口中缓缓流出，脑中一片空白，只知道Riot的巨物还在不停的插入拔出，噗嗤噗哧的水声回荡在整个房间里，猩红长舌在他耳边摩挲，触碰着耳后最敏感的一处。

Riot双手抱起Carlton的腿，像抱着小孩子把尿一样的对着镜子。Carlton惊呼一声，看着镜子里面原本狭窄的肉洞此刻吞着一根庞然大物。那东西太粗大了，甚至超过了他的手腕，两片小花瓣已经被撑得完全贴合在了上面，疼痛和快感让他完全无法控制自己的尖叫，看着自己挨操的样子兴奋的身体又不自觉的开始分泌蜜汁。

等到Riot把模拟的精液射在Carlton体内的时候，快散架的omega紧紧的靠着颤抖，冰凉的液体让Carlton的子宫非常不适。异物终于从紧咬的穴里拔了出来，刚刚含着巨物的肉穴从大到小渐渐无力的合拢，被插到高潮的身体一下一下的收缩，将刚刚射入体内的液体连同小洞吐出的东西齐齐挤了出来，沿着穴口缓缓的流到了后穴，随后不堪重负，滴滴答答的落在了地板上。

Carlton是害怕Riot的，但是他更多的是好奇，他可以靠着共生体的附着在那颗彗星生存，那么人类是可以脱离地球生存的，小科学家兴奋的开始设计方案，他和生命基金会一直在努力的事即将触碰奇迹女神的光环。Riot欣赏他的想法，但是像他说的，Carlton和Venom一样蠢，人类和共生体终究是异族，人类把他们当怪物，而他把人类当食物，特别是那些不停往Carlton屁股上看的保安。

后来Carlton的保安队全换成了beta。

直到Riot第五次打翻Carlton熬夜用的黑咖啡，小总裁终于摔笔瞪着不自知的肇事者，他确定自己是瞪，但是Riot是怎么理解成邀请他就不知道了，他们每次做完Riot都让他不要忘记自己是他的祭品，凶巴巴的警告他不要动歪心思，但是今天却反常的问了其他的。

「你的计划准备好了？」

原本累的翻白眼的人来了精神，明明知道Riot知道他的一切，还是兴奋的叙述着自己的计划，迷人的小鹿眼亮的惊人。Riot不得不承认是个很好的演说家，没有人会不相信他的真诚，对积极死去的实验体，或者暴虐的外星首领，无一例外。

也许，等他们回来，他会告诉Carlton，他对他有点兴趣，嗯，有点喜欢？

可是没有那一天，Venom，叛徒，Riot听到自己的怒吼，他感受的到体内的人身处火海的难受。

「Carlton，待会跳到河里去，会有人救你。」

Riot没有在说任何其他的事，把他包裹起来撞坏了仓门跳进火海，他感觉到Riot在融化，Carlton无法发出声音，他睁大了眼睛看着银灰色的外皮离开自己的身体，在轰鸣中他听到Venom的声音，和他的宿主道别，那个男人撕心裂肺的喊着Venom的名字。

该死的Riot，连道别的话都没有。Carlton掉入河里失去意识之前最后的想法。那个自大的首领居然都不知道，自己回来之后也有话要告诉他的，令人讨厌的家伙，Carlton决定把这些话埋在心里，再也不会说出口的话。


End file.
